


Love of my Life

by WrittenInMagic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInMagic/pseuds/WrittenInMagic
Summary: Tony is a man of surprises. What will he do on his date with Pepper? What can happen? And more importantly, will she say yes?





	Love of my Life

It was quiet in the living room of Stark Tower. Pepper and Tony were curled up against each other, Tony watching TV and Pepper doing work on her tablet. Nothing but the sound of the TV could be heard until Tony paused the show and looked at Pepper.  
"Hey Pep," he said quietly, stroking his girlfriend's hair.  
"Hi," Pepper replied not looking up from her screen.

Tony cleared his throat. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight". The billionaire seemed anxious as he awaited Pepper's answer. "That's odd," Pepper thought, looking up at the man beside her.  
The genius must've taken the look as one of confusion, as he quickly elaborated. 

"It's just that we haven't gone out for a while and I thought it would be nice. I have a place in mind I think you'll like, but if you don't want to go that's fine, I can reschedule, I didn't think you had anything so-" Tony's ramble was cut off by a kiss.

"Of course I want to go on a date tonight!" Pepper said smiling. "I'll clear our schedules".

Tony nodded, then stood up from his seat, ignoring the questioning glance from his girlfriend. He wanted to make this night extra special for her, so he had a lot of planning to do. As soon as he reached his lab, he spoke to his AI, JARVIS. 

"Hey Jarvis, order 200 of those glass crystal light things and make sure no one will be at Letchworth Park at 8:00," Tony said, pulling out the box he had been working on for the past month. His plan was to give it to Pepper tonight. 

"Will, that be all sir?" JARVIS asked, just as intent as his creator to make this night perfect. Tony thought for a second, that came up with another thing to add to his list.

"Oh yeah, can you get that skirt Pepper had been wanting? The one from Livinchi?"

"I believe it is Givenchy sir" JARVIS corrected. Stark waved it off. Pepper never asked for anything, but Tony came across a Givenchy magazine with a heart around the $1,671 skirt. For a multi-billionaire, the cost of most things didn't matter. The $1,671 didn't make a dent in Tony's pocket. Even if it did, the lovestruck male would do anything for his Pep. 

2 hours later all the supplies came in. He quickly stashed the lights, then quietly made his way to Pepper's room. Although they did share one, Tony had insisted Pepper keep her own. Thank Thor Pepper was at a meeting. He put the things on her bed, then returned to his lab. It was time to get the party set.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When Pepper came back to the Penthouse, Tony was nowhere to be seen. She asked JARVIS where he was, which the AI declared as confidential information. The girl; sighed. She couldn't imagine what Tony was up to right now. With nothing left to do, she went to her private bedroom to take a quick nap. She wasn't about to go on her first date in 2 months sleep-deprived, although she wouldn't be surprised if her boyfriend was. She walked into the room to find a note and a bag the middle of her perfectly straight covers. She had been surprised when the note read to meet Tony at Letchworth Park at 8:00. It also said Happy would be driving. Pepper was happy about this, she only really expected Tony to take her out for dinner. 

She had been even more surprised when she realized the bag was a Givenchy bag with expensive tissue paper coming out the top. Pepper stared at it in awe. She had a sneaking suspicion about what it was after she found out Tony was reading her Givenchy magazines. However, she wasn't sure and there was only one way to tell. She peeked into the brand bag to find an item of clothing wrapped in paper. She carefully unfolded the paper and was rewarded with the sight of a designer skirt. A $1,671 Givenchy panel skirt no less, imported from Europe. 

Pepper ran her fingers over the silky material of the skirt. When she finally got over the shock of the wonderful surprise Tony had left her, her brain kicked into gear, coming to the conclusion that he probably wanted her to wear the skirt on their date. She looked through her closet to find something that would match with the skirt, as well as the atmosphere of the date. She finally decided on a black, criss-cross top with a Gucci hoodie over top, seeing as it would be cold in the night. Happy with her picks and surprises, Pepper finally lay down for a nap, telling JARVIS to wake her up at 6:00.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At 7:00, Tony drove his car down to Letchworth Park. He prepared the lights, then sat down to wait for Pepper. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At 8:00, Happy drops of a gorgeous Pepper Potts.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

They meet up at the lake when the sun is just setting. They are the only ones there. Pepper finds Tony by following the trail of lights that lead to a rock on the edge of the water. Tony is sitting on a rock, not noticing his girlfriend, gazing into the water. He sees Pepper's reflection as she walks up to him. Tony looks up at her, then just stares. 

"Wow." He says, breathless. "You look amazing,"

Pepper blushes, though it's hard to tell under the slowly darkening sky. "Thank you," she replies. "Not to shabby yourself".

Tony chuckles, that pats the space on the rock beside him. Pepper obliged, sitting next to Tony. They watch silently as the sun sets, afraid they would break the spell cast upon them in that very moment. When the last bit of light fades away, Tony begins to speak. 

"Pep, I love you so, so much. I know I can be a handful at times," Pepper snorts at that. Tony rolls his eyes at her before continuing. "Fine, all the time. I so grateful for you and I just wanted to say thank you" 

Pepper nods her head to acknowledge the sentiment, then lay her head on his shoulders, lacing her fingers through his. The pair talk through the night, under the shine of the moon and stars. Finally, when it was almost 10:00, the couple stood up, hands still connected before they leave, however, Tony has one more surprise. he disconnects his hands and reaches inside his pant pocket to pull out the tiny box he had been working on. The Stark hid it behind his back before Pepper could see what it was. 

"You know how people always say be yourself?" Tony asks suddenly. 

Pepper nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, so don't get me wrong, I really like Pepper Potts. But do you know who I would like better?" he asked, the continued without giving the lady across from him a chance to speak. "Pepper Stark".

Before Pepper could realize what was going on, Tony dropped down on one knee, then presented the box he had been hiding. 

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Pepper said, without hesitation. She was so happy. Tears were streaming down the girls face, her eyes the brightest they had ever been.

Tony opened the box to reveal an enchanting ring with a glorious, sparkling diamond. The band said, "Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart". Pepper laughed through her tears as she saw that. Tony slid the ring onto her finger.

She threw her arms around him kissing him, smiling, laughing, and crying all at the same time.

"Yes, yes, yes," She said into his shirt.

"Pepper, soon-to-be Stark, you are the love of my life".


End file.
